memonetworkfandomcom-20200216-history
ClandestineMachination
Xertak is a Blueblood with plenty of stories to tell. After a disastrous void Sgrub session he has settled back into Alternian life and is building his regard as a Highblood mechanic and pilot, designing, building and selling aircraft for a lot of cash. He spends a lot of time in #TRUTH_OR_DARE_FOREVER, where he may or may not actually participate. Biography Xertak lived a life of relative ease from the moment he passed the trials as a grub. He was adopted by a Lusus with a large resemblance to a griffin, albeit with the head of an alligator. His hive was a very tall skyscraper, by the coast; it seemed a good idea to him at the time, as it gave his Lusus a place to roost and also gave fantastic views from the very top, but poor design made it very unstable - In high winds the whole thing would rock back and forth nauseatingly, making it very hard for him to sleep. As a Blueblood, he was expected to work hard on his physical capabilities, and train he did, working up to be of pretty high fitness and strength. A lot of his exercise consisted of swimming in the sea next to his hive, and, regularly, fighting off the local wildlife with his bare hands. He once twisted a tentaclebeast into a knot, which he keeps in his respiteblock, working off stress by punching it around. For his sixth sweep wiggling day, he received a VTOL craft - The same ship he flies still, 3 sweeps later. He enjoys flying, travelling all over Alternia; he became very attached to his ship, which he called "Aguino", referring to her as "She". Flying is his number one passion, although ironically he is terrified of heights - This, of course, does not stop him flying as high and fast as he can, as often as he can. When he was eight sweeps, he was invited to join an Sgrub session with his friends, his Matesprit, Feriah, included. He accepted, at the time completely oblivious to the severe real-life consequences of the game. Sgrub Session Things began to go wrong very quickly for the players of Xertak's session. Feriah was supposed to enter first; she seemed, however, incapable of grasping the game mechanics. She took so long to create her crux artifact that she entirely failed to prototype her kernelsprite before entering the Medium - The session, unaware to the players, thus being voided, doomed to failure. But this was just the beginning. Feriah's server player, the next to enter, managed to create their artifact much faster; they were, however, unsure what they were required to do with it, delaying their entry by several hours. During this time, a web of deceit was closing over the session. They would enter the Medium, but would be found dead by Xertak much later, with a single wound through the chest. Xertak's client player would later face the same fate, but not before an attempt was made on Xertak himself. His session, it turned out, had been sabotaged. The Empress herself had invested interests - A whole Incipisphere up for grabs, with just a few juvenile trolls in her way. His hive was attacked by imperial drones, him making a narrow escape, entering the Incipisphere minutes before they could get to him, taking the top part of his hive with him. He had been in contact with Feriah the whole time; she had been progressing happily without additional help, apparently unaware of the chaos that had erupted in her wake. It was at this point that conversation with her became darker and more foreboding. She began to taunt him mercilessly about his future. She claimed to be the Seer of Time, that she could see his entire lifespan, when he would die, how, by whose hand, and yet constantly keeping the details out of his grasp. She claimed that she was soon to die, and that it would be him who dealt the killer blow - Xertak fervently denied this all the while; their exchanges became vicious, full of spite and venom. He thought they were sinking into Kismessitude; she, however, displayed no such interest. She was infuriatingly apathetic about all that had and was going to happen, all the while insisting that he would soon kill her. Her prophecy, of course, was entirely correct. Xertak began to progress normally through the game, in an attempt to finish what he had started. He ascended the echeladder at a steady rate, beginning to recognise his abilities as the Heir of Space; he was capable of making adjustments to an object's mass and velocity - Small adjustments at first, his potential increasing as he grew in ability. As he played, he also began to notice a certain Imperial presence in his session. At first he dismissed it as simply part of the game, but it slowly became clear that something, some extraneous factor, was at work. The final proof was when Prospit and his dream self were besieged by Imperial forces. The Moon, his dream self on it, was cast off from the main body, which was eventually obliterated, its pieces distributed around the Incipisphere. Pushing the matter with Feriah, he discovered the truth behind the Imperial invasion of his session. Feriah had been acting as a Saboteur, paving the way for the fleet to enter and take over. Both other players had died by her doing. He would have been alongside them had he not acted quickly. Enraged by this discovery, he confronted her, and fulfilled her prophecy with a bullet to the brain, officially breaking off their relationship. Xertak, at this point, decided to abandon the game. He took Aguino and directed her straight at the drifting Moon, and used his powers as the Heir of Space to bring her up to such a speed that he was able to intercept in a relatively short time. He was able to recover his dream self from the Imperial threat, but left him in the Incipisphere - He, himself, now directed Aguino at Skaia himself, which was desperately shielding itself from bombardment with its defensive portals. Seizing the opportunity, he cut a path straight through one such portal, returning, mercifully, to a recent time on Alternia. He returned to his partially-mutilated hive, rebuilding and attempting to settle back into his previous life. It has yet to be seen if this will be successful. Post-Sgrub After his rather disastrous session, Xertak managed to slip back into normal life on Alternia. He returned to his passion for Aircraft, building and repairing and selling them as a profession. His skill as a mechanic increased dramatically with the realisation that he could use his powers as a Space player to assist in the workings of the machines he works on, allowing him to work quicker and more efficiently, as well as making his creations bigger (or smaller), better and stronger. He does somewhat resent his use of the powers given to him by the entity that split his life in two, and thus only uses them for his work and not for Strife, unless forced to (Which has, thankfully, not happened so far). He is incredibly bitter about his game history, and hates talking about it. He eventually wishes to take his place as a pilot of the fleet, once he has made a significant contribution to it. His ultimate dream would be to contribute in some way to the Imperial flagship; he is beginning to work on weaponry, figuring that he may be able to construct something powerful enough to be used as the battleship's main cannon. Personality Xertak's main, major personality flaw is his dumb, stubborn pride. He does not only command, but demand respect from those he sees himself as deserving it from. He often gets into the pettiest of fights with people who say or do just the wrong thing at the wrong time; at ten sweeps he once broke someone's arm and leg just because they were being a "|% Loud annoyance. %|" He is, however, usually in a relatively good mood, quite friendly and talkative (though he often prefers others to do the talking). He could be considered a little patronising to people who are quiet, polite or shy, attempting to poke them into conversation with almost condescending words; he is, however, just genuinely interested in getting them to talk. He often attempts to convince people without ambition to set the bar higher; he dislikes it when people just mope around with no aim in their life. He often almost forces people to aspire to something greater, not understanding why people would wish to simply cruise along happily, achieving nothing. Relationships He had a few good friends; one, a Tealblood called Feriah, he developed red feelings for, which blossomed into a Matespritship when she made him a jacket with a beautiful, elegant floral design in his blood colour. It was not, however, to last - She began to act oddly, irrationally, and they began to drift apart. Lusus Xertak's Lusus resembles a Griffin with the head of an Alligator. He is quite caring, although with the potential to be vicious if provoked - Xertak has been at the wrong end of his talons a number of times. He used to take Xertak for rides when he was small enough; Aguino now serves this purpose, although Gatordad would sometimes fly alongside them if he was in the mood. Overall, Gatordad kept Xertak in good condition, strong in body and mind, with the confidence and ability to do his best. Xertak has never doubted his luck in having such a good Lusus as his guardian. Art XertakGutter.png|Xertak striking a pose. Dat jacket. Category:Fantroll Category:Blueblood Category:Living